


Stranger Than Fiction

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aftermath of brainwashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky on the run, Chris exists in the MCU, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Chris knows there are superheroes out there. Hell, one of them even looks like him. But having a former Russian assassin, who happens to look like the evil emo twin of one of his best friends, showing up at his house, is, truth be told, a whole new planet. And that’s just the beginning…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Chris Evans (Actor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> written for RareMaleSlashExchange and seinmit. Since “Endgame” more or less confirmed that there is a Sebastian Stan also in the MCU world, I thought, why not having Chris Evans there as well? XD Hope you like it! (and I apologize for it being so absolutely not slashy at all)

*********************

It took Chris a full five minutes to realize he wasn’t alone in his house.

That someone was sitting at the kitchen table - in the dark.

Dodger, for some reason, didn’t alert him at all about the intruder, quite the contrary, the dog was sleeping peacefully in his bed next to the kitchen door, not even slightly disturbed by the stranger’s presence.

At long last, Chris got his body functions back under control (and no, he did NOT let out a scream when he finally noticed the guy, not at all) and turned the light on.

“Ha ha, Seb, you have to resort to old tricks now?”

Years ago, when they were shooting “The Winter Soldier”, Sebastian Stan pulled a similiar trick, only the location was a different one with Chris’ trailer on set.

So hearing the other guy mumbling something in what sounded a lot like Romanian didn’t even bother Chris by now.

“Alright, buddy, you’ve got your fun, time for you to head home!” Chris announced, giving the other man a slight fist bump on the left shoulder.

Which shouldn’t have hurt at all, but somehow did. What the heck was going on?

“Wow, you really went all the way, Seb, huh?”

Again, Seb was mumbling something Chris didn’t quite catch. At the same time, a voice began to pipe up at the back of his head that, maybe, this guy wasn’t Seb at all.

“Sorry, buddy, I didn’t get what you just said,” Chris tried.

“I said,” the other man began, a heavy Eastern Europe accent lacing his words, “I am not this Seb.”

“Have you looked into a mirror recently?” Chris fired back. Except for the long hair, this guy and Seb had exactly the same looks.

“No, but I know that there’s a double of mine out there who is an actor,” the other man replied, the last word almost spit out in disgust.

Chris took a couple of deep breaths. What should he do about that guy? Call the police? The paramedics? Have him acquitted to the nearest psych ward?

“Alright, but that still leaves two questions unanswered: First, who are you? And second: what are you doing in my house? In the middle of the night, as I might add.”

“As…,” the other man began, and for the first time, Chris saw a proverbial crack in the mask, “as for who I am… I don’t really know that.” The man heaved a sigh. “As for me being here - you look like someone I think I know, or knew at some point in the past.”

Chris finally sat down at the table, opposite the stranger with the oh so familiar face. As far as he could tell, the other man was unarmed, but Chris only gave him a quick once-over.

“That’s horrible, buddy, but I can’t see how I can help you here. I think it would be better…”

“NO!” the other man shouted, which earned him a bark from Dodger. To Chris’ surprise, his mysterious guest looked downright chagrined about having upsetted the dog.

“Sorry,” he finally said in the direction of the dog before focusing on Chris. “You… you can’t call the police, please. They… they’re gonna send me back to them, and I… I don’t wanna go back. All they gonna do is punish me, for not finishing the mission.”

“The mission?” Chris echoed. “Buddy, what are you on? Are you drunk?”

“No, not at all. I don’t touch alcohol, ever.”

As if he wanted to drive the point of that statement home, the man locked gazes with Chris, and while parts of his brain were mesmerized by the familiar pale blue coloring of the eyes, another part was left reeling with a sudden realization - apparently, he had the Winter Soldier sitting at his kitchen table.

“Oh, dear,” Chris exclaimed, startling not only his “guest”, but also Dodger. Seeing the quizzical expression on the other man’s face, Chris continued. “I think I know now who you are, buddy.”

“How?” the assassin asked. “How can you know… aaah!”

Chris was up and at the other man’s side in a heartbeat, who was clutching his head in his hands.

“Dodger, lights down!” Chris commanded, and within seconds, the kitchen was almost back in utter darkness.

“Come on, buddy, lean back,” he coaxed the other man, and after a moment’s hesitation, the order was carried out.

Pain was written all over the man’s features, and Chris felt his heart go out to him. If he really was who Chris believed, what had that man done in his past to deserve such a treatment?

“Just kill me,” the man whispered, jolting Chris from his musings.

“What?”

“I said, just kill me,” the man repeated, “it would be better than going back and be at their beck and call when they need me, just to be stored away like I don’t know what in the meantime.”

“Sweet Jesus.” Now it was Chris’ turn to whisper a reply. The fall of SHIELD and the, apparently unnoticed, growing of HYDRA within was a major theme for the past few days, ever since that big air fight over Washington, but even with all the files that got leaked, he never would have imagined that someone could do such atrocities to another human being.

Taking a deep breath, Chris came to a conclusion. He couldn’t (or wouldn’t, for that matter) send the man back out there, not in the state he was in right now.

“Alright, buddy, it’s quite late, so what do you say to crashing in my guest room?”

“I… I can’t do that,” the man replied, “besides, you’re not equipped for storing me...”

“Woah, woah, woah, buddy. Nobody said anything about storing you away, and I don’t want to hear it again, got me?” The man just nodded, and for a moment, Chris was reminded of his little nieces and nephews. Apparently, raising his voice only caused the man to revert back to a childlike state. Great.

“Okay, sorry for raising my voice, I try not to let it happen again.” Another nod. “What did you mean with I’m not equipped?”

“They put me in a big glass tube, and I heard one of the scientists calling it ‘putting me in cryo’. All I know is that it hurts, and that I’m cold almost all the time.”

As if on cue, the man gave a full-body shudder. Heading over to the small bench he had next to the front door and grabbing one of the blankets he had stored there, Chris tried to calm himself down, tried to rein his anger at those evil people in. And he vowed that he would help the man getting at least some of his memories, and with that a part of the life stolen from him, back. But that was something for tomorrow. For now, he hoped that his guest could find some rest, in whatever way, in what was left of the night.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
